Electrical boxes are commonly used to support electrical wiring devices such as duplex receptacles, switches, telephone and data connectors. Electrical boxes that are intended to support low voltage telephone and/or data connectors require a divider wall or plate to separate the low voltage wiring from the high voltage wiring.
Various examples of electrical boxes are known in the art. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0005799 to Drane discloses a dual voltage electrical floor box having a divider received within a housing. The divider extends across the housing and is received in longitudinal slots on opposite sides of the housing. The electrical devices are mounted in brackets attached to the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,989,710 to Hansen et al. discloses a floor box having removable divider plates. The divider plates have one end attached to the side wall of the floor box and a second end received in a divider that extends perpendicular to the dividers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,271,351 to Drane discloses a modular poke through floor device. The device includes a cylindrical housing and a mounting plate for the electrical wiring devices. A divider plate as shown extends downwardly from the mounting plate to separate the wiring devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,082,729 to Cole et al. discloses a cover assembly for an in-floor fitting. The top plate for supporting the electrical device includes a downwardly extending barrier that divides the upper chamber into a central space for power receptacles and radially positioned spaces for communication and data receptacles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,446 to Whitehead discloses a poke through device. The poke through device includes a divider for dividing the poke through into four quadrants. The device is a concealed poke through device having a mounting region defining four equal sized quadrants where at least one of the quadrants includes two electrical outlets and where the lower end communicates with an electrical junction box. A platform supports the electrical device to define the quadrants.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,455,773 to Bellanger discloses a branch connection box for trunking having a base and a cover. The base includes a plurality of partitions that can be cut to form various openings and routing paths.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,809 to Pudims et al. discloses a large capacity floor box having a plurality of divider plates extending between the inwardly facing face plates and the outer side wall. The face plates form an inner access area and an outer wire tunnel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,973 to Jorgensen discloses an electrical box having concentric knock-outs. The knock-outs are formed in the bottom wall and the side wall of the electrical box.
While the prior devices are generally suitable for their intended purpose, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved electrical assemblies for housing high voltage and low voltage wiring.